


Severus Snape and the Problems that follow

by NightMareTurtleRS



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Apparition, Azkaban, Baby Harry, Cokeworth, Cute Harry Potter, Cute Kids, Dead Lily Evans Potter, Dogs, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Percy Weasley, Gay Sex, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hate Sex, Hogwarts, James Potter Lives, James Potter survives, Kids, Lemon, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Mooney - Freeform, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Percy weasley bathes worm tail, Pregnant Snape, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spinners End, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolves, james potter has sexual confusion, jeverus, sirius is bi, snape is gay, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMareTurtleRS/pseuds/NightMareTurtleRS
Summary: Sour Severus Snape is stuck at Hogwarts until the day he dies he always thought that he'd be alone till then, fate seems to prove him wrong.Also this story will be published on my Wattpad account but in smaller sectionshttps://www.wattpad.com/story/140005472-not-in-my-job-description@NightMare_Turtle_RS





	1. The start of Problem Number 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry is the story goes quite fast or there are mistakes

"Tell me Weasley what is it that makes you so confident that you think you could get away with not paying attention in my class" his voice pierced through the silent class all eyes fell on the young ginger who's face twisted into unease as the robed figure moved towards him. Weasley was moving his mouth like a fish trying and failing to produce an explanation, before he had even had the chance to talk the door slammed open making the Gryffindor and Slytherin forth year class cringe.  
At the door was Professor McGonagall.  
"Professor Snape the Headmaster wishes to speak to you at this moment" the tall woman was slightly hunched and gasping for small breaths.

"What is so important Minerva that you have to interrupt my final class of the day" Snape's face twisted into further dismay, what did the old loon want now?

"That is a predicament you'll have to discuss with the headmaster" McGonagall bided the man good day and left. The entire class was now staring at Snape waiting anxiously for their professors next reaction.

"What are you all looking at! Pack up and get out of my class room immediately!" students sprang from their seats and put away their work for theory potions and made a quick exit out.

 

It had been three years now since her death, three years of suffering loneliness without the only person he had ever loved, the death of Lily Evans. A broken bitter man he had become, all because of Potter and his merry little band of followers. With a swirl of robes Snape swept round corners and took the many stairs from the dungeons to the headmasters office two at a time when reaching the entrance he spoke the password "Wham bar" the griffin didn't budge, he repeated it again but the out come was the same, the prideful man slouched and with much embarrassment spoke "Dip Dab Wham a-damn" the door finally opened. Snape strutted through to where the headmaster awaited his arrival with every bit of prior embarrassment flushed away.

"What is so important that you feel the need to interrupt my class" the headmaster merely sat in his chair, a lolly pop nestled against the inside of his cheek unaffected by the loud sneering voice of Severus Snape, the headmaster looked amused with his eyes twinkling with happiness, 'yes, this can work'. 

"Severus, my boy I'm glad you've arrived as swiftly as you have" Snape cocked an eyebrow "you see I need you to run a quick earn for me" Snape kept silent "I need for you to collect Harry Potter" the room was silent Snape didn't say a word, his body was stiff his hands clenching, "Severus, I can see that you aren't exactly happy but please just do this one thing-" Wind gushed around the room, raging magic loose sweeping up books and quills without mercy, throwing them around the room relentlessly.

"Not happy Albus? Not happy! I will not go out of my way, take time out of my life for James Potters son!" Snape shouted, he was furious.

"Severus calm down my boy! Think about Lily" the storm stopped and everything fell to the ground, all chaos ceased "think about Lily" Dumbledore said again but more softly this time. The lolly that was once in his mouth was now stuck in his beard but he ignored it, the headmaster moved to stand up but Severus just swiftly turned and said "I'll do it but don't expected me to help again" Snape then left with his robe flying dramatically behind him. "What ever will I do with that Boy". 

 

Snape stormed through the castle children swarmed away like fish not wanting to be squished, house points were decreasing rapidly and detentions were getting out of control and Snape's anger only increased as he played out everything he would do to Albus Dumbledore. At the gates of Hogwarts he apparated to Privet Drive, Little Whinging where he searched the street for number 4 and thats where he saw her, Petunia Evans, a woman he's loathed for most his life, the boy-who-lived was with her! Albus is out of his mind! 

"Hello Tunny" Snape sneered behind the woman unloading her shopping from the car a little boy-pig stood next to her. With a yelp 'Tunny' turned round to see Severus glowering down at her.

"You-you what are you doing here!" Petunia stepped backwards hitting her back of off the car "what do you want" her voice was shaky.

"I am looking for a one Harry Potter. He seems to have been left for you to be taking care of?" Snape looked at her mockingly

"He's not here!" now the boy-pig looked concerned, why was his mother acting like this to this strange robed man?

"Clearly not Petunia but where is he?" Snape was now glaring daggers, impatient of the Petunias antics, "Where is he" Snape questioned, no demanded.

"In the house" Snape raised an eyebrow "under the stairs" she cried as she crouched and wove her arms around her obese son forgetting about the shopping.

Snape slammed open the door after a quick 'Alohomora' and spotted the locks on the cupboard under the stairs another 'Alohomora' and the locks jumped open and there under the stairs in a little cupboard was a dirty little boy who's body looked too boney and weak with big wide eyes staring fearfully at him. This was Harry Potter? A mistreated boy under the stairs in a little cupboard, everything Albus had told him were lies, Harry Potter was happy he said was living a great life he said, well if Albus saw him now. No longer was Snape going to drop off the Potter boy to Albus, no he was going to look after him himself, others be damned!

Snape outstretched his arm to the malnourished boy but he retreated when the boy flinched. "Potter" Snape said quietly "take my hand" and reluctantly the boy did, Snape then grasped his hand and gently pulled the boy to his feet and led him out of the cupboard one step at a time. "Batman?" the boy whispered looking up hopefully at the crouching bat like man, Snape was confused "no Potter I am not 'Batman'" Potter didn't react well to this and began weeping, begging for the bat-man to let him go, Snape was in a panic so he lifted this boy up into his arms, sitting him on his hip and rushed out the house, giving one last cold glare and sneer at the horse faced woman before he apparited himself and the struggling boy out of Little Whinging. 

The closest place to appraise from Surry was Cokeworth, Spinners end. It was amazing Snape got them both there in one piece considering how the toddler in his arms squirmed and cried, banging his little fists against Snape's shoulder. "That's enough of you!" Snape yelled placing the toddler on the ratty couch with much more force than necessary, Harry looked at the bad 'batman' and whimpered as his cry fell into quiet sobs, he didn't like this bad man. Severus sighed and grasped his top of his nose with his index finger and thumb 'this had become harder than he had anticipated' crouching to Harry's eye level he took the boys chin gently in his hands "Harry I'm not going to hurt you I need you to calm down for me?" Snape spoke as softly as possible wiping a few stray tears from the weak boys cheek. Surprisingly Harry calmed down instantly "You no hurt me?" Harry's voice was quiet as if he was testing were or not the boundaries on which would lie upon his stay. " Yes Harry I won't hurt you" Snape the swallowed his pride and put a tender arm around the boy who once again surprised Severus by snuggling into his warmth, they were now both of the couch sharing body heat. 

It was late by the time Severus contacted Albus informing him of the days events, after Harry had woken up from the nap Snape then dressed the bruises that littered his body in creams and fed the boy whilst forcing plenty of potions down his throat as well, although he did miss out the snuggling part. Albus was pleased to say the least and their conversation seemed to be going well until Albus said for Harry to be brought back to him, Snape for some odd reason felt every fibre in his being reject to that idea he lashed out that the older man, refusing to even think about it, maybe it was because of the bruises he had say on little Harry's body or how his love for Lily was still as strong as ever or his skinny frame and unnaturally pale complexion but no matter why his acted as fierce as he did he did not care Harry had just suddenly become his first priority. It had taken time and when I say time I mean 2 straight hours of arguing, thankfully Snape had gotten Harry to drink a small portion of sleeping drought. 

"Severus I have come to the conclusion that yes I will let young Harry be in your care but I have one condition" Dumbledore looked that the potion master seriously his frown was unclear in the fireplace "Remus Lupin has to live with you and supervise".


	2. Problem number 0ne -Remus Lupin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hail the commas

"Remus Lupin!" Snape shouted for what had seemed to be the 100th time, he raged with all his might making the young boy quiver and back away to the door way as Snape slammed his hand against the wall next to his window, "Batman?" Harry questioned as Snape threw his hissy fit, "Who is Remos Lupan?" Snape turned his attention to Harry and calmed slightly "Remus Lupin is cowardly little man who cares more about how people perceive him than doing the right thing" Harry, even in his confusion didn't ask any further on the matter seeing how badly his guardian was affected by his mere name.  
Today was the day Remus Lupin would be coming to live with them, it had been a few weeks since Severus had taken Harry under is wing and surprisingly they had bonded quite well, probably because young Harry was so quiet and did as he was told, Snape even found himself enjoying the boys company not that he would admit to it. Snape had taken the next few weeks off from teaching although he did request for all of his students essays be sent to him for marking as well as updates on how his Slytherins were coping, it wasn't often that he would take time off from teaching especially during exams but this child needed him and he would do anything for his beloved Lily.

"And to this very day no one really knows what happened to the sisters and-" Snape stopped talking, listening for something that Harry knew not of, then Harry heard them, three soft knocks on the door. Snape shifted so Harry was alone on the sofa and the book Snape was reading to him was on his lap. Severus opened the door to see the ragged man with a battered rucksack hanging on one shoulder. 

"Remus Lupin" 

"Severus how are you?" Snape only grunted and looked a Lupin with intense hatred, his glare was mighty and cold however it dulled when he felt Harry cling to his leg staring up at him, Snape picked up the boy and stood to the side, Lupin smiled sheepishly at Harry as he stepped into the dark house of Snape. In the living room Harry sat on Snape's lap and Lupin looked nervous whilst staring at the pair. "So you two seem to be getting on well" Lupin started but Snape didn't do idle conversation. "Your bedroom is first door on the left upstairs. Do what you are here to do, observe and report to Dumbledore I will not have you be under my roof meaninglessly so you can either look after Potter when I go out or you yourself you out shopping, you will also clean up your messes and help around the house. Am I clear? Good then, put your shit in your bedroom and I'll introduce you to Potter here" 

The introduction was not as Lupin expected it, Harry clung to Snape like a life line and continuously whispered 'Batman' into Snape's black woollen robes, the boy didn't even make an attempt at coming close to him, was it because of the wolf? Dinner time rolled in and Lupin and Harry watched as 'Batman' made dinner as such he would do with potions, his hands were precise in their movements as they cut vegetables and bread. Dinner was served and all Lupin could think about were those hands, why were they so fascinating? He hadn't even been there 4 hours and he was fantasising about the hands of the man his friends had tortured their entire school career, this man had been a Death Eater as well what was he thinking! Giving his thanks Lupin retired to his room in the small three bedroom house that was Snape's home, it wasn't a pleasant place, it was damp and moulding and the wallpaper peeling, if James and Sirius could ever see this they would die of laugher telling him 'I told you so' but they weren't here, no one was rotting in Azkaban and the other was dead because of Sirius. Putting his head in his hand he held back tears and rolled his way to bed forgetting everything that had happened in the past 3 years and hoping staying with Snape and Little Harry would do him some good.

 

In the morning Lupin found himself being served a glorious stack of pancakes (they were really make for Harry), he hadn't made much process with little Harry yet but he was determined to get through to him. Snape was also surprisingly helpful when it came down to Harry, he left for groceries at noon leaving him to supervise over the toddler and then later on at night went down to his lab and restock the Hogwarts potion supply for the infirmary. It had been a week since he had been supervising Snape and Harry and he had barely had any argument with Snape, when Harry was asleep or playing with the small truck he had given him the night after he arrived. 

"Lupin stop staring" Snape turned around from where he was on the ground teaching Harry how to use the starting potions toy, "I'm sorry Severus but Dumbledores orders".

"Dumbledores orders do not consist of you looking into my every move" Lupin just stayed silent watching the two play, he never thought he would see the day that Severus Snape would be playing on the ground with a toddler. The entire time Lupin had been here Snape had not smiled once, not even with Harry yet the boy acted as though Snape was, maybe the child could sense the deep down Snape was happy.

It had gotten late and before Lupin knew it he and Snape were alone. This was the first time this had happened in the relatively short time he had been evaluating the two, Snape had run out of stock just yesterday and refused to go out with Harry or to leave them alone for an extended amount of time so they just sat there, in the living room both with a book in hand. Lupin didn't relies it but he and Snape started to talk to one another, but this was Snape here we're talking about so it was more just sarcastic retorts. It was all going well until he said it, he knew he was in the wrong but he wouldn't shut up, he just kept on talking, trying to justify what he had said but nothing was working Snape was getting angry.

"How dare you!" Snape shouted throwing the thick heavy book the werewolf's direction, "You come into my home, invade my personal space, eat my food, use my facilities, you don't even help, you don't pay bills or rent or any of the food yet you tell me how to live my life and try and predict the future of my family, how dare you!" 

"Severus I didn't mean anything ab-"

"No? So you didn't then just assert your believes? You didn't just tell me how my life was going to end up? You didn't just tell me that my son will be taken away from me!" Snape's voice was getting louder by each rhetorical question and Lupin just cowered in fear as Snape approached him with heavy steps at that moment Snape seemed to grow muscled goat legs and thick ram horns. "Leave my house!" Severus bellowed his hand was held high and fell into Remus' check with all mighty force, so much so that he stumbled back a good few steps, "Leave!" so Lupin did just that, he took nothing with him he just ran whilst holding a hand against his abused check. Why do I always ruin everything good in my life? Remus thought after finding a small alcove to burry himself away from the slashing wind and burning cold.

 

Back at the house little Harry was crying from the loud noises that came from down stairs, he was curled in a ball holding back his sobs 'little boys don't cry' his aunt and uncle always said to him but he was over run by fear and couldn't hold it in. Severus came into the bedroom aware of Harry's crying, on his bed he sat tugging the ball underneath the covers onto his lap holding him to his chest.

"They won't take you away baby, I won't let them, you're my son" and they both cried into the other that night.


	3. Problem Number Tw0 - The Wrath of Albus Dumbledore

Thank god Remus Lupin left. It had been a week since the mutt had gone and nothing had changed, of course Snape had a bit more work to do and was less flexible with his time and Harry had asked a few times why Lupin left he had after all he had been getting a little attached to him but all was well. But something was amiss, it was too quiet, Snape didn't know why it bothered him Lupin had only been there with them for not even 2 weeks so why did he feel cold when he thought of him? Snape didn't know nor did he want too so he pushed away the thoughts of Remus Lupin and carried on with the life he was creating with his deceased best friends son.

It was late one evening and Snape had just put Harry to bed when someone was on the floo call. Accepting the call Snape saw the face of Dumbledore "come over here immediately. Minerva will take care of Harry" then Dumbledore left without giving Snape a chance to speak.

Dramatic black robes flew behind Snape, it was late and very few students walked the halls of Hogwarts. In Dumbledores office the room fell tense after the offer of lemon drops, Dumbledore sat before him his hands clasped and elbows resting on his desk, the half mooned glasses fell to the bridge of his crooked nose, Dumbledore lacked his happy-go-lucky demeanour and just started at the man with the long hooked nose. 

"Severus" he started "it has come to my attention that Remus hasn't been with you and little Harry for quite some time now, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Dumbledore kept his grandfatherly voice but it barely reached his eyes, Snape was suspicious. "Severus you need to talk to me" Snape merely stared the man down. "Severus now is not the time to test my patience" the warning was ignored as was the others that followed. Anger ripped through Dumbledore, he slammed his hands down making the Potions Professor jump slightly "Severus how can I help you if you won't help yourself!" the headmasters voice was load and bellowing yet Snape still did not show weakness.

"Remus hasn't been informing me of Harry's well being, do you know what I'll be forced to do? We made an agreement, the only way you would be allowed to keep Harry was if Remus supervised the both of you. I'm afraid that I will have to take Harry away" 

Snape stood up so fast that the chair was forced to the ground, once again Severus' magic escaped its hold and lashed out, it burned with fires from hell with the sadness and grief of two life times, it was powerful. "Don't you dare take away my son!" It hadn't been that long since Severus had taken the child in but it was only a short time till the child had climbed into his heart and when Snape cares for someone he doesn't let them go, they become his world. "I wont let you!" and in a dark mass of smoke he was gone. Dumbledore had never been so at a loss in his life, no one was able to apperate in Hogwarts grounds, in or out, so how could Severus have done it?

 

Spinners end had the same dark smoke appear and disappear. Minerva had never seen such a thing in life and panic and dread wore at her bones when she notice Harry was gone. Hours later after Albus filled her in on the days events with Severus, Dumbledore went to create a small armies to find them both, for now though they will be unsuccessful.

 

Lucius Malfoy was enjoying is daily cuppa with his joyful son sitting next to him on the luxurious leather sofa, it was quiet with the only sounds being the sipping of  rich tea and the hisses of a three year old and his soft animated snake. In the middle of the room black smoke started to swirl out and lightning sparked within until the form of one Severus Snape appear with a small child in his arms, he was weak from his posture this was only confirmed when he fell onto his side unable to take the weight of his body and the child. Lucius ran over to his fallen friend calling for the help of many of the house elves that worked in the manor. Once Severus was safe in a warm bed slowly healing Lucius went to study the child Severus had with him. 

There huddled in the corner was boy with dark messy locks and black unicorn clutched with dear life. The sobbing of the child struck Lucius in the heart, 'is this Severus' child?'. Lucius made an attempt to get close to the child but his crying intensified and screams were cracked. Lucius didn't know what was happening soon after as his wife came bustling in and without denial the child let her comfort him, behind her was little Draco with his snake, the boy waddled over to the smaller child and sat next to him pocking at his chubby cheeks and soon the two started to play with Severus' child who asking repeatedly where he was throughout the duration of the play, he seemed contempt with the answers Lucius gave him after much reassurance of Severus' safety. 

It was late, about 2 hours late after Lucius' 6 o'clock tea when the two came in and Severus had woken up only an hour ago, the bed ridden man toke his story to his most trusted friend, never once mentioning the his 'son' was really Harry Potter. Lucius and Narcissa offered one of their many country homes to Severus to ensure the safety of both himself and his son.

"I don't think I could thank you both enough"

"Oh Severus the only thing you can do for us is stay in bed until you've fully regained your strength" Severus protested but Narcissa just took Harry and placed him next to his father.

"Now you help you father stay in bed. Can you do that for him, don't let him leave" the boy nodded rapidly and hugged his 'father' tighter.

"Thank you" Severus whispered was the couple walked out the room, Draco carried in Lucius' arms.


	4. Chapter Three - A solution

Narcissa Malfoy was a firm woman, no one messed with her. She alike the rest of the Black family had a bit of crazy imbedded into her soul although Narcissa had a better hold of it but when it came to her family and those she held dear that hold snapped, at the moment the thread that weaved of sanity was coming undone. Lucius, Narcissas husband, kept her from ripping both Dumbledore and Lupin limb from limb, she was already in the process of casting a partonus to one of the Malfoy assassins but Lucius regrettably stop her from doing so. She lay in bed staring at the ceiling conducting a plan to help out her dear Severus and his son when it hit her, she gracefully jumped out of bed startling her husband in the process and flew to the study ordering house elves left and right. This was going to be a glorious plan indeed.

 

Severus stood looking out onto the horizon through the massive window staring into the endless ground of the Malfoy estate with a boy in his arms, his boy Harry. It had taken awhile for him to recover, he had been physically and magically drained leaving him bed ridden from too long. Harry stayed by his side the entire time only leaving for a quick 30 minute play with young Draco twice a day, the two had been getting on swimmingly and both bonded over their love of snakes, of course there wasn't really a lot of talking it was just them waving their toy snakes around and 'hissing' but over all they had a good time. 

It had come to the day where Narcissa's plan would be set into motion and she couldn't stop grinning, now this wasn't her usual grin she used with her Lucius no, this was the type of grin the Black family were famous for, lets just hope this plan won't go down hill.

"You what!" 

"Severus is isn't that bad"

"Not that bad! Not that bad! You've given me a house surrounded by a pack of werewolves! Fenrir Greyback's and his pack, no less!" Severus started to pace. 

"They're there to protect you Severus!"

"I don't need protecting it's Harry I'm worried about!" 

"Thats why you have Greyback, to keep Harry safe. We have a deal, if any member of his pack gets too close they will face the consequences" Severus sighed and threw himself into a chair, his head rested on his hand. He was didn't know what to do.

"Ok lets see this place" Narcissa had never been so pleased with herself, Lucius just stood to her side looking pretty. 

 

It was beautiful. Nature and wildlife surrounded the lovely stone brick house, it was big, of course it was, only the best for the Malfoy's. Trees surrounded the bigger than average cottage, even from the front Severus could see the small waterfall running down the side ending at a gorgeous lake that glistened from the beams of warm light. Harry was shaking from excitement, his Batman was all better and they had a new knew place to live, along as new friends! Harry grasped his Batman's hand and dragged him towards the door that Lucius was holding open so graciously for them. Inside was just a lovely as the outside, a chandelier hung low from the ceiling, the entrance itself was rather small and had large open archways to the living room and kitchen which later led to the dinning room. A small (only to the Malfoy's) bathroom was from the opposite of the kitchen and up the side of the wall was a curved stair case which led to the bedrooms, four of them, all ample sizes. A bathroom also accompanied the bedrooms upstairs but only the two bigger bedrooms had ensuites. 

Harry let go of Severus' hand and ran to inspect every little thing, his giggles brought a smile (if you could really call it that) to Severus' face. Without realising it Lord Malfoy and his beloved wife had left him and Harry to settle into their new home. Leaving Harry to somewhat his own devises he unpacked all their belongings (they still needed to get Harry some proper cloths) and started to organise everything to his desire.


	5. Chapter 5

For weeks now Severus had been noticing the odd few things here and there, shut windows would be opened, doors would be unlocked and dirty paw prints had stained the carpet, and it was driving him insane. Obviously wards were not enough to keep the mutts out of his home, even potions couldn't keep the beasts away he was at a loss.

"Can we get a dog please?" Harry had settled in well to his new life with his Batman, so much so he had been pleading with Severus to get a dog, the child had even went to the length of researching about their every need and even taking the information to make a pamphlet, he had repeated the process so Severus now had six pamphlets in the left drawer of is desk. 

"No Harry, how many times do I have to tell you we can't get a dog" 

"Why not?"

"I-" Severus paused, after the whole fiasco with Dumbledore and his weakened state a few weeks ago he was sure he was out of a job, of course Severus wasn't to worried about the lack of teaching but he was only doing that for redemption, what would he suffer because of it? And it wasn't like he didn't have other sources of income, people pay high prices for potions especially after the war since many things were restricted. "ok, you can get a dog" Harry wasn't concerned on his Batman's change of heart all he could do was jump around the place and squeal with happiness. 

Hugging Severus young Harry whispered "thank you daddy" and then ran back to his room. Severus sat there staring at the wall perplexed at what Harry had called him... it wasn't something he ever expected to be called in his life but here he was and for whatever reason he felt a deep warmth in his heart. Smiling softly Severus stood up to lock one of those bloody windows again, "At least a dog could keep away these fucking werewolves".

 

Somewhere very far away in the middle of nowhere a prisoner heard of Severus Snape and the kidnapping of 4 year old Harry Potter. Anger, fear and determination ran threw his body as he schemed his escape, "I'll get you Snivellus".

 

It was breakfast time in the new home of Snape, at the head of the table sat Severus reading the daily prophet with an impassive face as Harry gobbled up his french toast with maple syrup, Lucius and his son were also there, Lucius eating and Draco babbling to Harry. 

"What's the prophet saying now?"

"Sirius Black escaped Azkaban last week, the Ministry still haven't found him yet" Severus with every fibre of his being wanted not to tell Harry that the raging lunatic Sirius Black was his Godfather but he knew that he would have to tell him sooner or later, hell he hadn't even told Lucius the Harry was a Potter.

"Do you still think its safe to go the park today?"

"Of course, Black's not stupid enough to attack in broad daylight" With that said the two men made their way to get up whilst instructing their sons to get cleaned and ready so they could go to the park.

"I feel as though a glamour is in order for Harry and yourself so Narcissa and I have enchanted this ring and bracelet for the both of you" Lucius held out both items, the ring was slim and silver with fading words of 'pater vero'. The bracelet was black leather and tightly braided, the clasps were silver and beautifully engraved.   
"Every time you leave this land the glamour is activated and only Narcissa, Draco and I can see threw it"

"Very clever Lucius, I praise you on you quick thinking" Severus then slipped on the ring and when Harry came down handed to boy the gift. 

"Now lets head to the park" and with that they apperated of to the nearest park.

 

The park they had apperated to had a beautiful feel of nature to it, across from them was the most child friendly park they had ever seen, children from 4 to 10 ran about the place giggling joyfully and dogs yipped as they where walked through the park on tight leashes.

On a bench the two old friends talked whilst keeping a close eye on the boys unaware of the gossiping woman on the bench next to them.

"Oh! Look at you two! You're just so cute!" one of the woman squealed in delight as they walked pass with their prams. This caught their attention and it seemed that they would be trapped into the woman's conversations.

"How long have you two been married?" questioned the other woman, her 6 year old son clutching her hand as she pushed the pram with her other hand. The two men looked at one another, Lucius didn't like that smirk on Severus' face.

"Oh we just got engaged" Severus had abandoned his famous Snape glare and smooth elegant voice, "did you know that when he proposed he didn't even get down on one knee!" Well, he was getting straight to the point. There was a collective gasp amongst the woman (More had joined the 'group' after hearing Snape's accusation), after that there was a mantra of 'oh my gods' 'how could you!' 'scum' and many more directed at poor Lucius all the while Snape had a most satisfied smirk plastered on his face Lucius had ever seen. One of the woman had nearly gone as far as to slap Lucius in the face but before she could go any further than a raised hand a scream pierced through the air and shattered the heart of every parent there, the scream of a child, Severus' child. Rushing to his feet he saw Harry running away from a big black shaggy dog, Severus pushed through the mass of woman to get to Harry in a hurry of panic only to see Harry on his back covered in dirt with the dog standing over him licking his face enthusiastically. Stomping over Severus took the dog by the neck and pulled it of off Harry who in which growled fiercely at Snape.

"Harry-" Snape started only to be interrupted by one of the park guards.

"Excuse me is this your dog?" the man asked looking up at the taller man with a serious expression.

Severus looked at Harry through the corner of his eye to see his big pleading puppy eyes. "Yes, he is"

"Well, I recommend getting him a leash, dogs aren't allowed to be in the park without one" then the man walked away, glancing back a few times before he turned to survey the next part of the park.

"Thank you thank you thank you daddy Batman!" Harry was jumping for joy and hugging the mutt around the neck in glee, both child and dog seemed to be happy. Taking a look at Lucius and Draco he sighed to himself 'what have I gotten into?'.


	6. Chapter 6

The new dog had been chaotic. Not the cute new dog chaotic, no it was more of the regretful kind when they destroy everything you own and ever loved. Severus did not want this dog in his home and there was nothing he could do about it because of sweet little Harry. The dog was creating problems left right and centre such as spilling the water from his bowl (it was a dang big bowl) or knocking into Snape leading to a broken glass or plate and the worst of all was how muddy he becomes after going outside, the only good thing about it was his fierceness for Harry, he knew, wether her liked it for not the mutt would protect his Harry, even if it cost him his life.

Thankfully Severus could sleep away all the problems with the hound till the next day unfortunately today wasn't this day.

Early in the morning around 3 o'clock Severus Snape paced, the dog staring him down, never letting him out of his sight, Severus was troubled, by what you ask? Well, it was a subject young Draco had brought to his and Harry's attention, Harry was able to brush it off but this didn't seem to be the case with the boys guardian.

"Odysseus?" the dog shook his head.

"Kronos?" he shook his head again.

"Vulcan?" and again,

"Loki?" a pause and another shake. Yes, they had yet to name the dog, who in fact had been living with them for 5 days now and still they only called him 'Dog'. Losing his tranqulilty Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in anger and threw himself down on the couch next to the mutt. With a shaky breath he looked the beast dead in the eyes and muttered "Snuffles?" the dog yipped and jumping down from the sofa wagging his tail enthusiastically. "Snuffles?" He said again in disbelieve "You want to be named after a disease? Well, makes sense". Severus flopped back into the comfort of the couch as the mutt 'Snuffles' growled at Snape like he had done many times before. Supposedly Snuffles was a type of child's teddy, not like it mattered it'd just be a better if conversation ever lead to being asked about how they got to 'Snuffles' , so Snuffles it was.

"I feel like I've forgotten something" reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a small dairy and flicked through to the latest date and that's when his face paled. How could he forgotten that, Harry had been begging for it for so long, how could Severus have forgotten "shopping" it was only a small mutter but recognisable and you see the thing was this wasn't any type of shopping, it was furniture shopping, the type Severus hated the most, clothes and food shopping was more bearable, they ended after you've bought everything but with furniture shopping you have to build everything yourself, you see even in the Wizarding World you still have to build your own furniture. It was different years ago when you could buy your furniture and it would just magically set up with carefully crafted spells before being packaged sadly there where to many accidents and complaints to keep doing it so the entire Wizarding World have to build their furniture from scratch (expect rich people with their house elves), it was torture, Severus would rather be chancing his arm to make out with Voldemort. Yes, it was really that bad. Well, for him at least. The good thing is though he has 8 hours to prepare for the traumatising experience.

 

Harry held Severus' hand very tightly as they entered into the furniture store, it was large with people bustling around unable to find anything anywhere. Narcissa grabbed Severus' arm and made her way with speed and accuracy as she navigated her way to the children section-one she had been to many times-where colour exploded around them as they looked at the bedroom displays for children of many ages, boys to the left, girls to the right, mix in the middle. 

"Oh how about this one?" Narcissa dragged them over to a display with a blue colour scheme, twin bed and wardrobe all in pine wood. Noticing the boys expressions she dragged them over to another display with a green colour scheme, double bed and a side table, and once again pine wood. This carried on for quite a while, the only thing that changed was Harry's enthusiasm, which got more intense as he started to see more things that he like, sadly though they were to bright for the dark old dungeon bat. 

Severus had gotten Harry up early so the shopping trip wouldn't take up their day but even then it seemed to drag on till the mid afternoon of the day much to the dismay of Severus. He hadn't even invited Narcissa to join him, she just came herself, Lucius must have told her. 

"Just choose one already" said Severus, his voice harsh with clear irritation. 

"Now, Severus thats not anyway to speak to a lady" Severus turned swiftly to the voice, anger and panic filling every part of his body. 

"Xenophilous?" the man was tall and leaning with wild long blonde hair and funky (hippy) clothes. The men two hugged briefly.

"How the hell do you do that every time?"

"Do what?"

"Never mind, how are you?"

"Well, thank you. This is my daughter Luna" Next to her wild father was a young girl of three with Malfoy blonde hair that curled down her back, she was a cute child with curious blue eyes.

"Doing some shopping then?"

"Obviously" their conversation continued from there. Little Harry came running back to his father and saw the strange little girl who looked like Draco but a girl.

"Hi I'm Harry" the boy extended his hand like he had seen uncle Vernon do on many occasions.

"I'm Luna" 

"'Tis a pretty name. Do you want to see the new bed I'm getting?" Luna responded with a yes and was brought over to the low down bunk bed with stairs at the side where it was pushed up against the wall, it was made out of beautiful oak wood that went with the rest of the house. Narcissa was watching to two interact with amusement. 

"Come you two lets go get your new bed Harry" and she went of to pay for something that was not even for her.

 

After the dreadfully 5 hours of furniture shopping Severus was happy to know that he was back home although that happiness got squashed when he had to build the bed by himself, without magic (Magic and building do not go well together). Even after seeing an old friend Snape still felt like nothing could lift his spirits. Going into the kitchen had Severus draw his wand to the bulk of a man that was Fenrir Greyback stealing his bowl of oranges.

"Put that bloody bowl down right now" he was using his angry disappointed dad voice. Greyback found himself in a knot, one that seemed that he couldn't untie until he saw the boxes that lay on the floor not that far away. Smirking he had an idea.

"If I built that bed for you will you make my pack dinner?" it was an odd request but it saved Severus having to built the bloody thing and all he had to do was cook, it seemed like a fair deal and he was to tired to get another way out of building the bed. 

"Ok, only if you and your protect my son from danger around the house" 

"You make us dinner every Friday night and I'll organise it"

"Go up stair and take a right, the first door is my sons bedroom" leaving the room Severus flicked his wrist and the boxes started floating up stairs ready for Greyback to assemble.

Flopping onto the couch Severus let out a deep, lengthy sigh, gathered the tired Harry on to his lap and held the boy to his chest, with Snuffles up against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the second half was rushed when writing


	7. Problem Sirius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short cause I had an annoying writers block

'What has become of my life?' thought Severus as he looked upon Harry's face which was full joy as he clutched on hopelessly to young Ronald Weasley, who was very much enjoying to attention he was getting from the other boy. Severus groaned as Harry tighten his hold on the youngest Weasley boy.

"Harry get off Mrs Weasley now"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Cause I 'ove 'im"

"You what?"

"I 'ove him" Mrs Weasley giggled at the pair as they argued back and forth. Severus shot her a glare but she merely laughed it off. Bustling over Molly Weasley bent down and looked Harry in the eye.

"Harry, I'm Ron mother would you like to join us for ice-cream?" Harry's eyes lit up and so did Ron's, Harry detached himself from Ron only to cling onto his hand. Severus looked at Molly in amazement and mutely followed behind her and her child.

"Where are your other spawn?" Severus asked as he handed Harry his chocolate ice-cream.

"Arthur has the day off so he offered to take care of them so I could get Ron some new clothes" Molly too was giving her son his desired ice-cream, the two didn't talk until it was time to leave, thankfully Severus had gotten Harry and himself new clothes and a full weeks worth of food shopping before running into Mrs Weasley.

When they got back it was five o'clock and time to make dinner for him and Harry. Letting Harry leave to his room to play Severus opened the fridge and remembered... it was Friday and he'd have to make a feast. So he got to it, first making Harry's dinner then slaving over the stove making the biggest portion of Spaghetti Bolognese.

Finished and exhausted Severus slumped on the sofa, closing his eyes for a brief moment until he heard the screams of his little boy.

"Harry!" Severus jumped and rushed to his bedroom, slamming the door opened he saw Black holding his son, collar around his neck.

"You dare try and take my child away" Severus had Black locked and trapped.

"Snape... You don't understand" Black placed Harry back on the ground and stepped back, Severus' wand was pointed between his eyes.

"What don't I understand" Severus sneered

"I just want Harry safe" Black, for previously being in Azkaban sounded sane.

"And you don't think he’s safe with me!" Black was at a loss of what to say.

"I could send you back to Azkaban"

"Dumbledore’s out looking for you too though" Severus thought for a moment and lowered his wand.

"Yes... that he is"

"Please Snv...Severus, I'm his Godfather" Severus pondered for a second and came to a conclusion.

"Fine. You’ll be introduced to Harry in the morning but if you dare ever take my son away from me you will strongly regret it” Severus turned picking Harry up-who was shaking and crying-and left leaving Black to his thoughts.

"Oh and take the bedroom night to mine, take clothes if you have to" and with that he left, leaving Sirius behind.

After Severus had put Harry to bed he found Sirius in his crisp white shirt which covered a fair part of his body.

"You'll have to pay for the new dog" Sirius looked round at Severus in disbelief.

"Yeah" he muttered back and went to bed.


	8. One too many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the dialogue

In a dark room in a dark house lay Severus Snape sleeping peacefully with thick warm blankets wrapped tightly around his lithe body, curled up next to him was Harry Potter who's tiny little hands clutched the thick sheets of comfort. 

"Severus~" a voice sung from the darkness "wake up sleepy head" a groan was the only reply from the now waking man.

"Come on gorgeous its time to get up" ruff fingers traced his jaw.

"Piss off Black" Severus slapped Blacks hand away from his face then sat up pulling Harrys sleepy body up with him so he was sitting on his lap and resting against his chest. Black looked at the pair a smile on his face, he looked at Snape in the middle of the bed with his best friends son wrapped tightly in his arms-for whatever reason he could feel no anger for the man-Sirius bit his lip and shuffled over to the bed.

"Black! What the hell are you doing?" Severus shrieked in shock as Sirius climbed his way onto the bed next to him, he was silenced with an unforeseen kiss by his worst nemesis. Severus should have fought back but for what ever reason he found himself kissing back. Sirius wrapped an arm tight around Severus' shoulder and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. A sneaky tongue tickled the entrance of the attached mouth and a cheeky nip of teeth opened the mouth. The sneaky tongue slipped in to explore the new territory and fight with another devious tongue, after winning the lengthy battle the tongue drew back as did the mouth.  Their eyes met for but a brief moment until Severus had realised what he had done. His eyes grew wide and face flushed, Sirius leaned in for another kiss but found himself pushed away roughly, Snape fled leaving the now waking boy with Sirius on the king sized bed. 

"Paddy?" the young boy questioned sleepily, his wide green orbs blinking up at him. Sirius didn't know what to say as the front door slammed shut, all he could do was pull Harry close to his chest and bury his face into the messy black locks. 

Severus ran as fast as he could. His barren feet were sliced and aching and his arms were blue but he cared not, for his only wish was to get as far away as possible. He tripped and stumbled until his legs gave out on him, he heaved for breath when he came into contact with the harsh ground. The forest was all but silent, not even the birds sang as the chilled wind swept across the ground. Snape's head whipped round when the cracking sound of branches reached his frost bitten ears. Snape look up at the figure, his vision was blurry and mind unfocused, before he knew it his head hit the ground, honey brown hair was the last thing he saw.

The smell was what woke him up. The smell of wet dogs. Severus groaned and rolled himself into an up right position, he groaned again and clutch his head in his hands. 

"You ok Sevy?" Severus hissed at the nickname. He tilted his head slightly to see Greyback at his left, smirking. 

"Don't call me that!" he growled out, his throat felt raw.

"Don't be like that Sleeping Beauty, maybe a kiss will make you feel better" Severus could feel Fenrir's smirk when he turned his head away. 

"Yeah? Well, in that case..." Severus trailed off with a sneer.

"Sounds like someones having a good time, eh?"

"Shut up Greyback"

"Feisty~" Greyback licked his lips and laughed at Severus' expression. 

Severus stood up and attempted to navigate is way out only to hit a broad chest, looking up Severus was bewildered to see Remus Lupin.

"You" Severus growled, stepping back. Remus looked sheepishly at the angry man. Severus' vision nearly blurred with raw anger, the only thing that kept him back was the strong hand that was placed on his shoulder, surprisingly the savage werewolf had quite a calming aura. Severus shrugged the hand away and walked to exit, only Remus once again blocked his path.

"We need to talk" 

"Do we?" Severus mocked "Because the last time we did that it didn't end so well"

"Yes, Severus we do" Remus said, moving closer to Severus. Greyback chose this moment to leave. "Severus... I-I didn't mean to upset you that night. I just-" Remus turned his gazed to the floor "-I really don't know. I just never wanted to hurt you" 

Severus' glare died down but his sneer was still ever present. 

"Severus..." Remus' voice broke "Please, I-I really care about you. I know what I said was wrong but I, I need you Severus. I want you". 

Severus looked at Remus as if he had just suddenly morphed into the wolf. His eyes were wide and mouth was parted, fear was what showed on his face. The one time he showed emotion on his face to him and it was fear, Remus had oh so wished for Severus to feel the same as he and jump in his arms but all he gave him was a look of terror. Remus had never felt his such pain. 

Remus took a step towards him.

"Stay away from me!" Severus whipped out his wand, "First Black now you, what sort of prank is this now!" Remus' expression went from confused to angry. Sirius was with Severus!

"What about Sirius?" Remus caught Severus of guard by his tone of voice, it burned with rage. "Tell me Severus!"

"He's staying with me" 

"With Harry!" 

Severus was confused "Yes, Harry's become quite attached" 

"Take me to him!"

"You cannot demand things of me!"

"Severus!" Their voices raised and their expressions matched one another, they were livid. Remus' eyes flashed yellow and Severus backed down. 

"Why?" he questioned

"I want to talk" Severus raised an eyebrow at this "I just want to talk. That's it" 

Severus grunted and motioned for the werewolf to follow. He had been here to long anyway. It was time for Severus to go home, even if Remus Lupin tagged along to see Sirius. The distance from his precious child was killing him.

 

Severus returned home and was greeted by Harry.

"Daddy" Severus was embraced by small arms that clung to his waist, the little face was buried in his hip, tears soaking the fabric of his shirt. Severus looked up and met his gazed with Sirius', Sirius gave him an awkward smile and whistled. The sound of clipping claws echoed through Severus' head, dog? In skidded a beautiful long haired dog, its fur dark and its snout graced with chestnut fur. Its tail wagged when it spotted Severus but when a figure stepped out behind Snape it started to growl. Sirius drew the dog back by its collar before it could attack the figure. 

"Moony" Sirius whispered in disbelief. He was so shocked he nearly let the dog free from his tight hold. 'Moony' give a small wave to the shorter male and stood close to Severus, Sirius' eyes narrowed for a split second. 

"Daddy! Pappy got us a new doggy! His names Gordon" Severus looked over at Sirius. 

"You couldn't think of a better name, Padfoot?" Severus mocked, his tone lowered as Harry grabbed his hand.

"Its cause he's a Gordon Setter!" Harry was staring up at Severus, his eyes wide and sparkling. Severus looked at the dog with unease afs Black held it back from attacking Lupin.

"He's a gift" Sirius smiled sheepishly, "you said that I'd have to when you found out"

"Black that was 3 weeks ago, it was late, how on earth could you remember that? Never mind, whats done is done. Now if you don't mind me I'm going to bed" Severus pick Harry up and placed him on his hip and climbed his way up stairs until he was out of view.

Sirius and Remus were left alone with only a growling Gordon Setter. 

"So... You and Severus a thing now?" Remus went straight to the point, his face was hard and voice was ruff. 

"Three years and thats the first thing you say to me" Sirius said in an even tone.

"You murdered James and Lily" 

"I was framed!" His voice raised.

"They are gone because of you!"

"Is that what you think! Is that what you really think! You think I'd harm the person I loved the most!" Sirius was all but screaming, the dog was barking now.

"What was I supposed to think! Everyone was say you killed them!"

"And you believed them! You knew that I would never! That-that I would never do that to Harry!" and Sirius started to sob "And the first thing you say to me is about my relationship with Snape!" Sirius was on the floor clutching on to Gordon. Gordon gave a whimper, Gordon didn't choose this life. 

Remus turned his back and opened the door, "You better stay away from Severus". Then the door slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to like and comment if you enjoyed


	9. Shits going down now

At the clustered desk of Dumbledores office was young Rita Skeeter in her signature black blouse, green blazer and a matching skirt that stopped just before the ankles, she had her notepad floating next to her, a quill scribbling away rapidly as Ms Skeeter hung on to every word that soothed from the grandfatherly headmaster, though his words were twisted and false.

"So would you say that Professor Snape is a danger to both himself and young Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore nodded softly "I'm afraid so. I love Severus very dearly he is like a son to me and it pains me to admit it, Severus is a danger not only to himself but to Harry too"

"And you don't know where he has taken the boy?"

"His location is unknown for the time being but we-Minerva and I-suspect that he was with the Malfoy's" Skeeter's brow twitched and raised as though asking another question   
"Severus was always quite friendly with Lucius in his school days, didn't have a lot of friends".

"So not only has our saviour been taken by a Death Eater, said Death Eater is no where to be found in the past month and is also in cahoots with another Death Eater. Ooh how my readers are going to love this!" 

Back in the Snape-Black house-hold Sirius was cleaning up. The kitchen had gotten rather dusty since Snape was so neglectful of any room other than his potions laboratory so Sirius took it upon himself to clean up, it wasn’t like he could really do anything else.

"Everybody's talking about that new dog in town~" Sirius sang as he wiped the surface of the kitchen counter tops. Harry sat on a stool near the corner with one Severus' potions textbooks much to the two adults amusement. After the encounter with Remus Sirius had been reserved even with Harry, it killed Severus to say, no to even think, that he was worried about Sirius.  
Severus was coming up from his potions lab when he heard Sirius singing an old muggle song from the Eagles, however Severus' didn't remember 'dog' being a lyric. In the kitchen Sirius danced around the kitchen humming, not noticing Severus standing at the door way amused. It was only then in that moment did Severus act on his animalistic impulse. He reached out and caught Sirius by the waist and spun him round and pulled him against his chest, Sirius yelped in surprise but it was silenced with a breath taking kiss. Severus didn't know what had come over him but he couldn't tare his lips away from Sirius'. The kiss was long and emotional, it was like wind was spiralling around them in a mass of chaos, holding them hostage with ropes binding their bodies together. Sirius pulled away with all the strength he had left (which wasn't much after Azkaban) and pushed Severus away. Severus had a look of shock as Sirius stormed out, leaving him confused and conflicted with a little Harry still in the corner (who hadn't noticed the commotion) still reading the little potions books.

"Sirius!" Severus called after the retreating man, "Sirius Please!" but he didn't stop, Severus huffed and crossed his arms his over chest. Severus stormed off to his lab leaving Harry to obviously read his book.

An angered scream and smashing of glass was what drew Sirius to the door of the basement where Severus’ potions lab lay. Even by the door Sirius could feel the power, the pain, the anguish that consumed the dark, closed of man that Sirius was reluctantly admitting to himself that he admired... no more than admired... loved. Merlin, how he had royally fucked up. They were a fuck up, together they fucked up. 

With all his courage Sirius barged in and promised to himself that no matter what it took he would have Severus, they belonged together, no matter how fucked up they were.

Sirius slammed open the basement door, there in the darkness was Snape hunched over his bench breathing heavily, his pale hands were marked with red which slowly seeped from the sliced skin. At the other side of the room was the thick shards of glass from smashed potion bottles, each shard ranged from the size of cheese knives to minuscule little daggers of doom. Severus angrily turned to face him, his face twisted with ugly outrage mixed with a dash of humiliation. He opened his mouth to whisper hateful things with his venom like tongue however, before he could utter a single word Sirius' mouth was forced on his. Once again their kiss was breathtaking, outstanding, neither of them could pull away. They were in a fits of passion. Severus pulled Sirius closer to him and slipped his bloody hands up Sirius' shirt, gliding them along the smooth skin and thick muscle that was being rebuilt after the withering time in Azkaban. Sirius let out a moan as he groped at Severus' erection feeling its luxury length through the black fabric of the trousers that unforgivably hide the treasure that was Severus' dick. 

They pulled back momentarily to change position with Severus pushed back on the bench spread eagle, his long legs wrapped tightly around Sirius' torso. Severus moved his hands up to Sirius' chest and latched onto his neck, pulling him closer as he decorated the clean skin with love bites, leaving no area untouched. Sirius' moaned and pulled Severus back into a kiss, their fiery passion slowed as they each explored the others body painfully slow. Every second counted, it was unspoken, like their love for each other, they dare not utter even a whisper in fear of it all falling apart they were both so self-destructive.

During the heated session of kissing and touching Sirius had finally removed near to all of Severus' clothes. His hands gently caressed the too pale skin and lay kisses all the way down from Severus' belly button to the heel of his foot.

Severus' head was thrown back in embarrassment as a deep blush covered his face, wispy gasps and moans left the bruised lips as a thin finger penetrated him and started to gently open him up with saliva and sweet patients. Sirius stood and ever so gently kissed him. A wet head pushed into him slowly, hoping that no pain could be inflicted on the partner bottoming.

Severus let out pained gasp as Sirius' sizeable cock made it's way fully inside of him. The two were drenched in both sweat and pleasure as Severus' was being beautifully rammed by a previous prisoner of Azkaban. They grunted out their moans until climax hit them. Sirius collapsed on to Severus as he finished up his climax, the two smelt of sex and were too comfortable in the others arms to be bothered to sneak up to the bathroom and shower. Nevertheless Severus sacrificed his and Sirius' comfort to be clean.

"Where are you going?" Sirius called as Severus gather his clothes from the floor.

"To shower" he scowled.

Sirius grinned "can I join?" Severus only needed to grin and raise a brow for Sirius to jump to his feet and follow Severus' lead. 

The two came out 20 minutes later freshly washed and smug as fuck. They turned into the living room and there sat Lucius Malfoy with their child playing on his lap. Lucius snapped his head around, that was not a happy face.

"Yes, Lucius?" Snape drawled as he leaned against the door frame. 

"There is an important matter that I wish to speak to you both about"

"Couldn't wait for another day" Lucius seemed to not take likely with Severus' tone.

"You'll want to here it" Severus cocked a brow.

Lucius took a deep breath as though to prepare himself for what he was about to say, how bad could it possibly be?

"James Potter is alive".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have all have a lovely year and I wish you all happiness for this one coming!


	10. The fears of a man

Chapter 10

 

"I beg your pardon?" Severus' expression was unreadable. His body was tense as he curled his fist into a tight ball by his side. Sirius on the other hand looked like he had seen a ghost.

Sirius was stuttering out a reply "Are you sure" he whispered and strode to Lucius who was now standing leaving Harry on the couch. Sirius balled his fingers around Lucius' jumper and lifted him up, "Are you sure!".

Severus jumped into action and pulled Sirius away from his dearest friend, throwing him to the ground body radiating with anger.

"Harry go to your room" he whispered sharply

"But-" Harry pleaded

"Now please" and the boy sulkily left.

The room was tense. Lucius was breathing heavily and dusting himself off. Sirius was on the ground panting his face graced a determined look as a plan seemed to be mapping out in his head. And Severus stood in the centre of the room not looking at either man. One he had just had sex with (twice) and another being his best friend but neither of them could stop him from running, it might just be the only option he has left.  
Severus dashed up stairs, neither man having the reaction time to chase after him. Harry was sitting on his bed playing with an aeroplane. He was confused when Batman picked him up but latched onto him anyway without hesitation. Severus didn't dare look back as he apparited to a safer location.  
Harry's bedroom door slammed open only to reveal its emptiness Lucius and Sirius look at each other and clung to then door frame for support. Neither knew where Severus would have run to. What the hell were they going to do.

Later on in the living room both men sat slouched on the couch listing ideas.

"Weasleys?"

"No Severus hates gingers"

"Er?...Bellatrix"

"Hates her too. And why would he go to that woman with a child!"

"Yaxley?"

"Now your just naming Death Eaters, honestly, and no Severus and him had sex under the quidditch stands once"

"What happen?"

"Severus said he was a bad lay and he'd rather 'shove his dick in a transvestite version of Potter' it was rather harsh I must say"

"...Well, then...thats interesting. Does, does Snape tell you about his sex life?"

"Yes, thats what friends do, exchange stories. I think?" Lucius muttered the last part under his breath.

"How, how many people has Snape been with?"

Lucius laughed at Sirius' question, "Oh god! How many?" Lucius rubbed his forehead, an amusing smile on his face, "Way too many. In Hogwarts out of Hogwarts, men woman, he was very active"

“Was? When did he stop?”

"Harry"

"Harry?"

"Severus became very different when Harry was introduced into his life. He cared. He would-will risk his life for him. It-I must say scares me. I fear for him. He's like my brother. Every time something like this has happened to him I die a little inside. What would we do if we lost him"

“What do you mean?” Sirius had a look of concern that pressed deep in the lips of his mouth.

"Emotionally, he detaches himself from people. Drinks, a lot” Lucius rubbed his temple, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before he continued “He loses himself in the process. It's hard to get Severus out of it and I fear if anything happens to Harry then Severus may never come out of that state"

The two stayed in silence. Sirius learned a lot about Severus but the last part... it made him feel uneasy, this whole situation made him feel uneasy. James was alive! His best friend. The man he was accused of betraying and killing. One of the few people who truly made him feel wanted and loved. And he man he was falling so deeply for. Everything that was once ugly to him became beautiful. Like a wilted flower being resurrected to life with vibrant petals that danced gracefully in the gentle wind. Sirius was at a crossroad, left or right. Severus or James?

 

Deep in the forest lay the comfort of cave, its stone walls were littered with colourful doodles that stretched far up the ruff stone surface. Small pumpkins gently floated above heads giving a soft glow of light to those inhabiting the larger-than-seemed cave. At the mouth of the grotto sat Severus who was anxiously skimming the forest grounds in search for unwanted guests, his mouth was turned down in a twisted scowl with his hooked nose slightly scrunched. Soft foot steps echoed of off the walls with long strides, behind the dark haired man was Remus. His usual calm and collected aura was masked for underlaying rage, Severus could feel it tendrils slipping through the cracks of the false facade. 

“I know you’re afraid” Remus said as he took a seat next to the scowling man. “This is a very…” he paused thinking of the right words to say, “unique situation”.

“Unique situation?” He rolled his eyes and scoffed, never bothering to look at the werewolf. 

“James Potter is going to come waltzing into my life and take Harry away from me” Remus was silent as Severus huffed a few breaths trying to stay calm. “Harry doesn’t even know who he is and yet he has full rights to take him away from me” tears couldn’t be held back now “that bastered can take the only thing I care about without batting an eye. I bet he wouldn’t even let Harry see me if he did had full custody. I’m not his mother, no she’s dead because she married that ungrateful specky git!” 

Remus was shocked. Every time he seemed to meet Severus a part of him crumbles away. He is no longer the Severus Snape he once knew. He was broken really, really broken. Before in Hogwarts he stood and fought and overcame every problem that was chucked at him, but now he was lost. His child, biological or not, would, in the end be taken from him. 

Severus might not be able to cope. Remus could smell it. The anxiety, the fear and depression that was creeping beside him, latching on to his wrist not letting him pull away. Looking at this broken man Remus felt an overwhelming urge to comfort and protect and nothing was going to get in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter's pretty shit. I'm thinking about rewriting it after exam. Can't wait for April and May. Woo...


End file.
